Two Commons
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Harold, LeShawna, Shawn, and Jasmine were at the mall after hours and decided to camp out as they decide to have a fun night that these four teens will never ever...forget. Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY! Written by me and BeekerMaroo777


Two Commons

 **Disclaimer: This is the first foursome that me and BeerkerMaroo777 have ever done together and this is the first none AB/DL Lemon foursome that me and BeerkerMaroo777 have ever done togetas Harold and LeShawna have sex at the mall after hours. Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a late Thursday Night as the local mall was closing up as four unconscious teenagers were down thanks due an assault by Heather and Sugar, and they were down and out inside a large maze area...the teenagers also known as the victims were two girls and two boys named Shawn, Harold, Jasmine, and LeShawna as they got up.

"Owwww..." All four of them said as they got up.

"How long was I out?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"I don't know sweetheart...maybe three hours." Jasmine said to Shawn as she was stretching.

"It's 10:45?!" Harold asked in panic.

"Great. We're spending the night at the mall, now what?" LeShawna said to the threesome as she was thinking of what to do?

"The only thing left to do! Check for any hobos with potential zombie diseases and bust outta here!" Shawn answered LeShawna because he was scared.

"Shawn, calm down." Jasmine told him.

"We've got nothing to fear...even if..." Jasmine said as her cluastrophobia started to happen.

"The place is dark and, though it's big it can feel small...really...really...fast." Jasmine squealed in fear.

"YO! Can everybody relax?" LeShawna walked to the lightswitch.

"I found the lightswitch that turns the lights for the mall on." LeShawna said as she turned on the lights.

"Ohhhhh..." Jasmine was relieved once the lights were on curing her Claustrophobia.

"My dad owns the mall, he knew about the assault as he let me stay out...he lives across the street from the mall." LeShawna told them.

"Radical, now what are we gonna do now?" Harold asked her.

"I don't know." Shawn answered him.

"Well, I will check out the hours for when the Mall will open up and we will just set up camp for the night." LeShawna told them as she did so.

"The mall opens up at 9:00 AM." LeShawna said to them.

"Aw man!" Shawn said as he was bummed out.

"Crikey...we're definitely spending the next 10 hours at the mall." Jasmine said to herself.

"Well, let's set camp up you guys." LeShawna told them as they bought food by hot wiring the checking machines, using credit cards, and buying said food and they returned to the camp within 30 minutes.

"Man...that was a fun trip to the food court...I wish it was our school's cafeteria." Shawn said to Jasmine, Harold, and LeShawna.

"It's gonna be going off tonight!" Jasmine said and "Going Off" means "Fun" in Aussie.

"Well, at least I'm not with Scarlett tonight. She is home from college for the weekend and it sucks, why can't she just get away from me?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"I don't know baby...let her go, she'll be gone this Sunday." LeShawna told Harold.

"Ain't that the truth." Harold said as the foursome began eating as they ate within 45 minutes.

"That was a good dinner...at least it makes me feel better about not having sex with Jasmine." Shawn said to Harold.

"I know how you feel...I was gonna get laid tonight as well." Harold replied back at the zombie expert.

"Come on baby...we can still make sweet love." Jasmine told Shawn.

"Yeah. Outback Girl is right...you can get my pink cave wet Harold." LeShawna told Harold.

"My name is Jasmine." Jasmine responded to LeShawna.

"Sorry girl." LeShawna apologized to the Australian Outback.

"It's good mate." Jasmine responded to her.

"Wanna Bang my Joog?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"I don't care what that means but yes." Shawn answered her.

"Wanna have sex?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Gosh yes." Harold asnwered LeShawna as Harold, LeShawna, plus Shawn and Jasmine begin to makeout.

"Mmmmm..." The two couples moaned as they kept making out until both Harold and Shawn's pants began to form tents around their crotches.

"Let's see what you boys got inside your pants." LeShawna said to them.

"Yep." Jasmine said as she and LeShawna unzipped their respective boyfriend's pants as it revealed two hard and long wieners as they gasped as they were stunned at their boyfriends size.

"Crikey! It's beyond ready!" Jasmine said as she was in shock but she wanted to suck him, and Shawn's manhood was nine inches long.

"Have you been using Bide?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yeah it is babe...it's been waiting for this day forever." Shawn told Jasmine.

"No, but I'm aware of Bide the energy source...and I don't need it." Harold told LeShawna.

"Why?" LeShawna asked him.

"It's your way of asking if I had Mojo...and I've had the Mojo inside myself all along...it just took Austin Powers all of "Austin Powers The Spy who Shagged Me" to realize that. But why do I need Bide when I have it inside of me?" Harold asked her.

"Because you are tired...and you always carry an extra for emergencies like this one." LeShawna answered Harold as he got it in a form of a waterbottle and he drank it up as his energy was regained as his hard on was still hard as it was 10 inches.

Then both girls put their lips and tongues right on the hardons as they went right after their morning wood and started to suck it like it was no problem.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm..." Jasmine and LeShawna muffled as their respective boyfriends white meats were in their mouths for the first time and they were loving it as for the boys...they were having the time of their lives as well.

"HO...LY...SHIT..." Harold and Shawn said in amazement as they were getting the best oral sex ever as for a bit LeShawna and Jasmine even licked their testicles to intensify the oral pleasure as they resumed the sucking and they went for the deepthroat this time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm...!" The girls deepthroated the boys hard-ons as they kept at it.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Harold hissed.

"So am I!" Shawn hissed also as they came inside of the mouths of their girlfriends as Jasmine and LeShawna swallowed their boyfriends man juice.

"Mmmmm..." The girls moaned as they loved their boyfriends semen in their mouths.

"That tasted so good boys." Jasmine and LeShawna said to their boyfriends.

"Thanks Ladies." Harold and Shawn responded back to them as LeShawna and Jasmine took off their pants revealing their wet sugar walls.

"Go ahead. Fuck us." The girls told the boys.

"Okay Ladies." The boys said to the girls as they placed their still hard cocks inside of their sexy ladies wet, pink, and sugary caves as they started to pound their respective girlfriends.

"Ohhhh!" LeShawna and Jasmine moaned in a bit of pain but mostly pleasure.

"How does this feel?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Ohhhh...so hard." Jasmine moaned and responded.

"How does this feel LeShawna?" Harold asked her.

"Ahhhh! It feels so hard...! But it feels incredible at the same time!" LeShawna squealed and moaned.

"Want us to keep going?" Harold and Shawn asked LeShawna and Jasmine.

"Yes! Keep this up! Fuck us harder!" LeShawna and Jasmine moaned and squealed as Harold and Shawn went even harder and faster as the girls were moaning even louder and squealing even louder.

"Girls! We're gonna cum! We're gonna burst!" Harold and Shawn screamed out.

"US TOO!" LeShawna and Jasmine screamed out as all four of them were near climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them screamed as they came together as all of them were now panting.

"What did you think of that Jasmine?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Wow...Crikey! That was funner than wrestling a crocodile on the river!" Jasmine said as she kissed Shawn on the lips.

"LeShawna...what did you think of the H-Bomb baby?" Harold asked her.

"That was the best sex of our lives so far." LeShawna answered him.

"Thanks LeGoddess, and you were great as well." Harold told LeShawna as they kissed.

"Shawn you were hard as a Didgeridoo...and you were awesome mate." Jasmine said and she kissed him and grabbed his hard on.

"Thanks Jasmine." Shawn told Jasmine as they cleaned up and got dressed for bed.

"Goodnight boys." LeShawna and Jasmine said to Shawn and Harold.

"Goodnight girls." Harold and Shawn said as they fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


End file.
